Devotion
by Crimson Vixen
Summary: yaoi ikkazu. It's too short. Ikki could have done better. But he does like the devotion it took to do it.


**A/N: **Folly and Sin should be updated very soon, for those of you who are wondering.

This story takes place years later, when both Ikki and Kazu have entered college. Lets just assume that they can afford it, huh? hehe, and I'm not too proud of this one. Originally I was going to call it "Hair" but the title didn't really catch me. And I'm not happy with the way this story ends. I feel like it just cuts off.

OH! And for those of you who like to put pieces together and play guessing games, this short story was inspired by something that will happen later on in Folly and Sin. And.. no... It's not a haircut. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

--

--

**Air Gear**

_a fiction by Crimson Vixen_

**_Devotion_**

--

--

* * *

For the umpteenth time that hour, Ikki reached over and slid his fingers through Kazu's hair. It had gotten lighter over the years, and in Ikki's mind, even softer. The blond made a face and swatted him away.

"Knock it off."

"Sorry," Ikki said half heartedly. Living in a college dorm with your best friend had turned out to be a better experience than he had ever imagined. They were able to do much more together, and their relationship had even taken steps he had never expected them to take. "It's just… so different."

Kazu twisted his lips to the side and put a hand to his head to ruffle his own hair. He let out a sigh.

"I know. The lady didn't know what she was doing."

Ikki frowned and took a lock of hair between his fingers.

"S'too short. I don't like it. I could have done better."

Again, Kazu pushed the other boy away. It was true he had just wanted a small trim. Get rid of the split ends that Ikki had commented on the other day. What he ended up getting were bangs that _just_ reached his eyes. In a way he felt naked.

"It'll grow back," he growled, reaching for his hat and pulling it over his head tightly, tugging it down until it covered his eyes. "It grows fast."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"Tch, no."

"Hn."

"Maybe a little."

"I thought so," Ikki grinned, reaching over and sliding that hat off and onto the bed. "Just because your hair is bad, doesn't mean you have to hide that your face."

Immediately Kazu blushed and told the other boy to shut his trap. He had homework to do, anyway. He didn't have time for this. But just as he was starting to get up, Ikki took a hold of his shirt and tossed him onto his back atop the bed. With ease, he rolled on top of the other boy. Kazu, sprawled and blinking up at Ikki, only rolled his eyes.

"It's always games with you."

Ikki shrugged, not even bothering to argue. He _did_ enjoy games.

"Mmm, stop staring," Kazu squirmed a little.

"There's nothing to be embarassed about," Ikki accused. Some things never changed. Kazu had gotten better at his self image. He shone a little brighter, spoke a little louder, but was never one to flaunt what he had. And ohhhh, Ikki nearly drooled, did Kazu ever have a lot to offer!

"Shaddup. I wish it would grow back already."

Ikki laughed at his friend's frustration and expense. It was cute when Kazu whined.

"_You_ shut up," the crow retorted, and kissed the blonde on the lips to make sure that he did. Kazu moaned into Ikki's mouth and brought his hands to the other boy's shoulders. Ikki sure was convincing.

When he pulled away, Ikki started, once again, to run his fingers through Kazu's hair. It was so soft, it was hard not to.

"Kazu, don't ever get your hair cut like this again."

"Is it really that bad?"

"No," Ikki laughed a little. "I just hate seeing you so miffed about something so small."

"You still have all of your hair."

"Damn right I do. I just don't go chopping off my hair because of something someone says."

"It's not like I care about what they think. I just wanted to make you happy."

Again Ikki laughed and kissed him. He felt really flattered, that through all the years they'd known each other, Kazu had always paid extra special attention to the words that Ikki said. And at first, he never understood how someone could be that way for so long, devoting themselves to the desires of one person. He didn't get it, right up until the day Kazu told him he thought he would look good with an ear piercing.

To his surprise, he _did_ look good with an earring. Kazu was playing with it right now. Ikki liked it when he understood things better. Things like devotion. Things that you can only learn once you feel that very feeling for another person.


End file.
